


A Sense Of Pride

by Levisomnous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, I finished this fic at 5 in the morning gomen, Idk on the plus side it's less liquid focused???, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levisomnous/pseuds/Levisomnous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of pride between two who will not back down is a game set for disaster. But there are always perks to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense Of Pride

The game Levi and Erwin played was a dangerous one, with both of them butting heads over dominance, even in bed. But neither of them wanted release that came softly, like two lovers before their wedding day. They both needed something as rough and as desperate as the lust they both shared for staying alive. And though the man himself would never admit it, Levi enjoyed this kind of punishment. Being tied up, forced to submit to a man who forced him to bend so many times in the past. The corporal never forgot the death of another, and the punishment that befell him by Erwin’s hand felt somehow fitting as a penance for the murder of many.

Mouth open, spit dribbling down Levi’s chin, eyes covered by a thick cloth, tied tightly at the back of his head. Hands bound behind his back, rope scraping into porcelain flesh. He was propped up on his knees, listening to the silence of the room he was in. His usual uniform was half shed, his jacket, boots and straps missing, lying neglected somewhere in the room. 

Quiet footsteps told him that his captor had returned, the soft sound of a bottle placed on a desk his only comfort as the footsteps died out in favour of looming in the unknown. The hand on his cheek made Levi jolt, straining his wrists against the bounds that tightly held them together. There was the occasional hum coming from the man shadowing him, as a thumb came to stroke at the bound corporal’s lips, wetting the pad of his thumb on the cooling spittle and smearing it along Levi’s flushed cheek. 

“Do you know why you’re here, Levi?” A voice tore into the silence, and Levi could only offer the man a quiet, reluctant murmur in response. A smooth chuckle followed the softness of Levi’s noise, and the dark haired man threatened to struggle with the smugness of the man who idly watched him.

“Stop fucking with me, Erwin.” Levi’s voice was strained, dry and unused, his teeth giving a firm click as Erwin pushed his mouth shut with his finger. There was such little resistance as Levi’s mouth was pushed closed, it made Erwin laugh. 

The man was all talk.

“You say you don’t want to be fucked with,” A collected pause, followed by the shallow stroke of Erwin’s finger against Levi’s exposed neck. “But you seem so keen to be.”

Levi could barely respond quickly enough, two of Erwin’s fingers probing into his mouth without any sort of warning. The salty tang of flesh made the corporal want to bite down, but settled instead for soaking the digits stuck in his mouth, feeling a heavy hand on his head, grabbing a loose fistful of Levi’s hair and pulling. 

“Suck.”

The command was simple, yet firm, and Levi found that he couldn’t refuse the blond who so proudly held Levi’s head by his hair. He hollowed out his cheeks as he brought himself to suck on the commander’s fingers, tongue squirming around and in between them.   
Erwin gave a pleased sigh at how Levi worked his fingers, reluctantly pulling out to inspect his dripping digits. With the same fingers, the blond tugged at Levi’s blindfold, untying it carefully before letting the fabric flutter uselessly to the ground in front of the corporal. Levi’s eyes fell down, unused to the light filtering into the room, but soon cast his gaze up at the commander. Erwin wore his work shirt, bolo tie strung loosely around his collar, also lacking the straps and jacket, though his shoes were still present. There was always such a _hardness_ to Levi’s unrelenting stare, but Erwin was determined to wipe that cold little sneer off of his face.

“Tell me, how badly do you want to be _filled_ , Levi?”

No response. Merely a tired groan at Erwin’s attempt of a game. But the hard, sharp yank to his hair made Levi’s mouth fall open, a pained breath leaving his lips. He knew Erwin was capable of being much rougher with the smaller man. And some part of him wanted to truly push and test the blond, but another truly detested the potential consequence that would come of it. But then it would no longer be a game. 

The normally gentle, assertive commander was now playing with the buckles on his uniform, slipping out of his pants and tugging his cock out of his briefs. Levi was guided by an unyielding fist in his hair, his lips pressing against the head of Erwin’s shaft.

Erwin didn’t have to wait long, Levi’s lips parting enough to slip the tip inside, pre-cum already beginning to leak from the slit and onto the corporal’s writhing tongue. It was a bitter taste, a mix of salt and something Levi could never quite place, but he tasted it all the same, tongue slipping under Erwin’s heavy cock, feeling the thick throb of the vein on the underside. Slowly, more and more began to push into his mouth, and the familiar ache in his jaw warned him that Levi was close to gagging, but Erwin stopped just short of the horrible feeling, looking down at the other with a small smile, one laced in both lust and pride at watching a proud man swallow down his commander’s thick cock.

“Does it taste good?” Erwin chuckled, a soft breath at the end of his question by Levi’s attempted swallow the only sign of restraint the commander had in him. Levi could only half snort, humming loudly as a way to answer the question, making the blond suck in the cool air around him through his teeth. Levi felt a swell in his chest, of pride for causing such a perfect man to have such a _carnal_ reaction. But the dull ache in his jaw, coupled by the fresh drool starting to spill down his chin reminded him of his current position, a new discomfort in his legs from the held position. 

Erwin couldn’t stop the satisfaction from watching Levi try to cope. A soft sucking sound told him that Levi was starting to grow impatient, wanting to suck down Erwin’s seed quickly, before cramps set in. Pitying the smaller man, he slowly let Levi draw Erwin’s cock from his mouth, a wet pop around Erwin’s head making the blond shudder as Levi’s lips slipped off of the wet hardness.

Erwin helped Levi to his feet, careful not to let the man stumble. And though there was a sting in Levi’s ego, he begrudgingly accepted the help, enough to be guided to Erwin’s heavy wooden desk. Levi’s shirt came undone just as easily as the man wearing it, the thin fabric of the man’s uniform pushed aside to exposed a pale chest. Levi was a short man, but in no way was he slight. He carried his build around well, and the sinewy muscles were a sight to be savoured. Erwin ran a calloused thumb over a nipple, enjoying the twitch Levi gave in response, the once soft flesh hardening quickly.

Erwin wasted little time in pushing Levi down, chest making firm contact with the desk’s top, a chilling feeling tensing his muscles. His arms were still bound behind his back, rubbing raw and uncomfortably against the rope, but he daren’t complain, lest the game be destroyed. It was a match of pride, and Levi could take whatever Erwin decided to push his way. Though Levi hoped that his clothes would be shed, as his own neglected shaft strained against the confines of his pants. 

But Erwin had other plans in mind, choosing to knead the firm flesh of Levi’s thighs, enjoying the other’s warmth in the only potential intimacy Erwin was offered. But Levi found no love of Erwin’s softness, attempting to rut into the desk he was being pushed onto, soft groans of impatience spilling from his lips. He’d never beg Erwin for pleasure. His pride was too strong for that.

“You’re so _needy_ today…” Erwin chuckled, leaning over Levi’s back, firm stomach pressed against Levi’s tied hands, feeling strong fingers clutch onto whatever fabric the corporal could keep hold of. Buttons slid from their hole, and Erwin’s shirt was soon being disposed of, Erwin shrugging carefully out of it. He was broader than Levi, and the way his own muscles ever-so-slightly bumped out of his skin was more than proof of that. But neither of them thought to compare bodies. There were better things to use them for.

“I wouldn’t be as needy if you hurried up.” Levi retorted irritably, but the tug on his pants told him that maybe he’d actually be listened to for once. The cool air was soon hugging his legs, his cock finally out. He wanted to be out of the bounds, just to touch himself, to get himself off. But it was the reason Erwin had them there in the first place. So Levi had to settle, bumping the head of his member gently into the solid wood of Erwin’s desk, hoping it would grow a hole.

Erwin didn’t satisfy Levi with a reply, moving off of him enough to get a good view of the man, legs spread with a confidence that came with age. The commander let his hands wander, spreading the corporal’s ass to see his hole. Another impatient tut from Levi, but Erwin could drink the sight in forever.

Lowering himself onto his knees, Erwin pressed a kiss on one of Levi’s cheeks, giving it a quick nip, before his tongue flicked out to taste the man. Levi let out a half surprised grunt, before relaxing into the feeling, sucking in the air around him through his teeth. The feeling of Erwin’s quick tongue just slipping inside of him was _amazing_. Levi’s hips twitched, he bucked uselessly, huffing when the pleasure wasn’t enough any more. Erwin stilled his hips with a firm grip, letting his tongue drag slowly over Levi’s twitching entrance. 

“Fuck me, Erwin,” 

“Soon, Levi.” Erwin laughed softly, pleased that his tongue had nearly brought the man to a mess, trailing lower to meet Levi’s balls. A few sucks was all it took for Levi to groan, rolling his hips like a hormonal teenager. But soon, Erwin’s mouth was off of Levi, and he wandered to the front of his desk, a warm hand giving a few firm pumps to his own neglected cock, watching the slippery fluid squeeze out of his slit, a fat droplet falling onto the floor. 

Levi’s face was flushed, panting into the wood stupidly. He found himself looking at Erwin, brows furrowing in frustration when he noticed Erwin standing there, rather than actually fucking him. The sight of Erwin loosely pumping his member only served to piss Levi off, trying his best to stare at the blond intimidatingly, but only looking desperate. He had the option to stand up, to leave this foolish game, and get himself off alone. 

He wondered what made him stay. 

Erwin pulled out a small tub of unscented salve, slowly bringing it back with him as he circled his desk, admiring his centrepiece. The tub was opened, and Erwin’s fingers dragged themselves into the contents, the thick jelly smothering his fingers easily. There was a slickness on his skin, and as they pressed and prodded into Levi’s half-reluctant hole, Erwin had to admire the way the stocky man on his desk grunted in approval.

Erwin’s fingers began to finally press inside, twangs of pain jolting through Levi’s back, only to give way into strange waves of pleasure, one that made the corporal’s toes curl and his hips squirm pleasantly. 

The commander had little interest in coming by Levi’s body, in truth. He would much rather enjoy the performance, rather than star in it. Thinking selfishly, seeing Levi like this was a treat that only he himself had gotten to see. They both lived on death’s time, and the looming presence of reality was often more than enough to spur them into becoming this way. After all, it was better to experience it at least once. Or at least, that was Levi’s reasoning, trying to buck back into Erwin’s slowing fingers, wanting more of that slick warmth.

A quick pulse of pleasure quickly hit Levi, causing a quick knee to the desk to make him groan. The man was doing it on _purpose_. But the quick pulse came again, and Levi tried to prepare himself for the slightly ticklish touch that the blond behind him offered. But the short bursts and pulses soon became thick waves, and the sickly sweet torridity pooling in his stomach had Levi spitting out Erwin’s name through gritted teeth.

Levi didn’t need to be touched, Erwin’s firm digits pressing and lavishing the man’s prostate with attention was enough. The commander’s free hand came for his own selfish pleasure, heavily pumping with each little noise Levi was generous enough to give him. When he found himself drawn towards his own orgasm, he slowed, letting his fingers push heavily into Levi, who always gave the perfect response, legs parting much wider, hips twitching as if he desperately needed what Erwin was giving to him. Levi’s breathy, unintelligible whispers, the heat of his skin, the way he would suck in the air through his teeth when Erwin took his time dragging his fingers out of him, only to slip them back inside, massaging his insides.

It was like a dream.

But the dream was quickly lived, the tell-tale signs of Levi’s climax obvious by the seemingly aggrieved groans he was getting, Levi attempting to move more than he was able, merely clumsily letting his chest thump against the desk’s surface whilst Erwin finger-fucked him. Said commander lazily let his own orgasm take him, familiar hotness seeping through him, until he was spilling himself on Levi’s lower back, thick spurts of seed staining the unmarred flesh of the corporal’s body, his fingers quick to bring Levi the same pleasure. 

Erwin watched Levi stiffen, feeling a tightness on his fingers before a hoarse groan filled the warm silence that Erwin was currently basking in. There was something wet on Erwin’s fingers, and as he patiently rubbed Levi’s insides until he was little more than a limpness on his desk, he pulled his fingers out, quietly inspecting his fingers, a strange, slippery liquid on them. He would ask Hanji about it later. But Levi was still erect, and Erwin was determined to fully satisfy the other.

The rope came off, a tired breath of relief as the biting feeling was no more. But the feeling was short lived, replaced by a tightness in his balls as Erwin wrapped wet fingers around his own cock, feeling a rush of sensitivity flood through him. Unused hands came to tug at Erwin’s wrists, before pitiful pants found their way out of Levi’s dry mouth, Erwin’s chuckle serving to injure Levi’s pride.

An electricity ran its way through Levi, and for the second time, he felt himself tighten to the point of cramping, a slightly pained groan leaving parted lips as thin squirts of semen splayed messily on the desk’s back, shuddering at the sudden coolness he could feel on his own body. Realisation tiredly crept up to him as the corporal recalled Erwin’s spent orgasm, now on his body. But there was such a desire to sleep, that he had barely the idea to talk, let alone chew the man out for it.

Instead, he let himself relax uselessly against the desk, uncaring about the man who moved around him, who tidied as much as he could, even shifting Levi onto a chair whilst he salvaged whatever was left of the desk’s innocence. The noises in the room grew less and less audible to Levi, and he struggled to hear Erwin’s soft voice, the strange wetness inside of him barely affecting him as he found himself drifting off, not bothering to stop it. 

He hadn't noticed Erwin’s soft apologies for the rope. But as Erwin turned to see a carelessly sleeping Levi, he assumed his words on deaf ears were for the best. 

After all, it would spoil the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for putting up with me not updating! This fic was sitting in my drafts for the longest time, and I figured I'd post it finally. Sorry for the long wait, but hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
